On Fire
by Umoh
Summary: Song Fic with multiple points of view, all relating to how Luke and Lorelai got together. Oneshot fic.


Tell you where you need to go  
Tell you when you need to leave  
Tell you what you need to know  
Tell you who you need to be

She sat on the edge of her daughters old bed, letting the pink ruffled quilt slid between her fingers. This room was fit for a princess, but that was never what Lorelai wanted to be. All Emily wanted was to make sure her daughter got the best of everything. That's why she pushed and pushed and finally pushed her daughter away from their home, away from everything that wasn't meant to be…and everything I wanted her to be.

Everything inside you knows there's more than what you've heard  
So much more than empty conversation filled with empty words

And you're on fire when He's near you  
you're on fire when He speaks   
you're on fire, burning at these mysteries

Ms. Patty sat in then diner watching the scene unfold. It was nothing new, Lorelai and Rory would come into the diner, Luke would withhold the coffee just to have a conversation and Lorelai would beg and taunt and give those big blue puppy dog eyes till she got what she wanted, she knew she would get it too! That was their relationship, they could flirt and taunt like any new couple but he was always their, whether Rory needed mashed potatoes or the window needed to be fixed. The only problem is that they were completely blind. They could not see what everyone else saw.

Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be

Chirs parked his motorcycle by Doose's and walked toward the diner, he wanted…no needed another chance, they were meant to be together it was their destiny.  
Passing by the window he saw her, on her knees begging in front of that diner guy…Duke right? Duke looked mortified and poured her a cup of coffee and stomped off while Lorelai gave him the wicked smirk one that used to be reserved for him and sipped some of the dark heavenly substance.  
Chris spun on his heel and made a slow departure back to his bike. He had no chance, he lost her to the diner owning, flannel wear, stubble covered guy, since when did he lose?

Everything inside me looks like everything I hate  
you are the hope I have for change,  
you are the only chance I'll take

Luke stood outside her door…this is it man…your last chance…  
He walked to the door, hesitated, then knocked. He was going to make this relationship last, he had to. It was the last chance he would take on her.

When I'm on fire when You're near me  
I'm on fire when You speak  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
These mysteries

Butterflies were attacking her stomach with abandon; it was Luke…her Luke… the one that served her countless amounts of coffee everyday, the one that made amazing pancakes with extra chocolate chips just for her. Lorelai was scared, this was an earth shaking, ground braking moment. This was the new part of their relationship, the part where he was a boyfriend, not just a best friend. For now, he was at the door, she was in her underwear…didn't he know that 7:00 meant 7:15!

I've been standing on the edge of me  
standing on the edge of me   
standing on the edge of me  
standing on the edge of me   
standing on the edge of everything I've never been before  
And I've been standing on the edge of me  
standing on the edge

"I'm in, I'm all in"  
He whispered that to her during their dinner, her heart sailed her mind wondered. He was it…why did it take so god damn long for me to figure it out!

"wow…"   
That was all he needed, his chance was taken. The look in her eyes told him enough to know how much she cared about him, and he was probably going to get lucky tonight.

And I'm on fire when you're near me  
I'm on fire when you speak  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries

She clutched his back as they spun around the floor, that was it, she was Lorelai Danes….no longer a Gilmore.

…..technically speaking though… she was Lorelai Gilmore-Danes…


End file.
